a struggle to freedom, the years of freedom
by PinkyPire
Summary: a story of the triplets of the Philippines. but not only that, read also about the events in their life in the modern day and know the feeling and the struggles for freedom of the Filipinos for so many years.
1. Chapter 1- introduction

Introduction and everything…

Author's Note: I do not own hetalia but only my triplet island and their everything. This fan fiction is based of my imagination trying to get out and urging me to express it right here in . it's a good thing that there is a site for fan fictions. So thank you so much . So this is my thanks and I'll try my the way some of the things in here came from others that I read so the thing s that you read here are not all from my imagination so I acknowledge the other fans whom I borrowed some descriptions and stuffs.

Characters ( my OCs )

My OCs are divided by three.

Luzon ( Maria Clara de la Cruz )

Nickname: Luzia

Hair : black and wavy

Eyes : pearly black colored, long eye lashes

Skin : fair

Height : 5 '4

Age : 18

Description: is a young girl with exotic beauty (let's just say tribal/native Beauty quite mixed with Spanish beauty or let's just say very beautiful).The one who represent the Republic of Philippines out of the three because she has the capital. Who has a small yet a curvy body. She is very cheerful,adventurous, and always smiles but when Spain is around she is in her scary face far more worse than Sweden's. She can be described as small but terrible. When she's angry everyone fears her, her raging fiery Aura when angry or demonic aura makes everyone fear her even Russia and Belarus. Despite her hating papa Spain (yes even though she hates him she still respects him and calls him papa) she inherited many of his cultures and especially their religion. But she likes Japan in the modern day, Being a pinay otaku. She can see and is never afraid of ghosts and aswang (and many more Filipino monsters) because she was used to talking to them for so many years under many countries. But despite that, she is freakishly afraid of spiders whether big or small, furry or skinny. She can communicate to them and has the power for people to see them (if she wanted to). She can also do black magic (Filipino style) like Arthur. She is curse-proof that even Russia can't curse her. She is not a strong one in economics and is quite weak in military things but unimaginably strong when it comes to cultures and has a so called "Native blood" which when triggered, she acts like a strong feared person from an ethnic group attacking any suspicious foreigner except some others who tend not to harm. No one knows even herself how it's triggered but she knows she has one despite her family was a tribal one. Spain was the first one to witness this, and fears it. Because of a not so strong security, she trained herself in using a spear, kampilan (ethnic Sword) and rattan sticks (Arnis).She's a master at it. She loves her sister and even her brother even he sometimes cause some trouble in his land. And even though she's not that strong she can endure the pain and doesn't give up so easily. She is not that a genius but is very hard-working (like a student studying hard). Is very good in livelihood and farming. Has a small pet Tamaraw.

Visayas (Catalina de la Cruz)

Nickname: Viya

Hair: Black and straight

Eyes :pearly Black

Skin: Fair

Height: 5'4

Age: 21

Description: Older sister of Luzia. She has the same face as her yet a little bit more mature. You can tell the difference by the hair, but when pinned up. You cannot tell the difference. She has almost the same characteristics as Luzia (can see ghosts, master of Arnis etc.)the only yet crucial difference is her personality. She is rather the sweet and mature side of Luzon (having ilonggos for being "malambing" or sweet) but has also a strong side (having waray people for being hardworking and strong). Her personality is like ukraine's minus the weirdo part. Even though Luzia Hates Spain, Viya likes him as a father figure. But hates Japan for tormenting her sister. Despite her sweet side or sometimes innocent and strong side she somewhat has a dark chilly side. If angered she has an aura like Luzia but is different, she has a chilly, cold aura mixed with such darkness no one can ever imagine, Giving you a very cold stare. making you have goosebumps. She spent most of her years farming since she was a child until today while Luzia does the cleaning. Like Luzia, she has a Native blood, but rather a less threatening one. Always has a Tarsier on her head.

Mindanao ( Manny Muhammad)

Nickname : Midno or Minda

Hair: Black, a little bit curly (was once long)

Eyes: pearly black

Skin: Fair

Height:5'4

Age: 24

Description: The oldest of all. Has a fierce, passive and somewhat rebellious personality either he shows no emotion to or attacks anything foreign because he has the most dominant native blood, although there's no need to be triggered because he always acts like that. He is a very good and fast swimmer (Having a badgao blood) some part of his land is in chaos, that's why he is always busy helping to stop the rebels(yes, despite being Muslim and rebellious to other countries, he is a good person not wanting anything than his sisters) even though he doesn't show it, he loves his two sisters and is protecting them whenever he can. When not fighting he always sails around the sea in his Vinta boat or visiting his sisters. His face almost looks like his sisters' but rather a "manly " and handsome one. He has a _pet_ Philippine eagle.

By the way (my last message to you ) you might notice my descriptions were so long, well that's because I almost told you some part of the future chapter stories so while reading , I hope you can understand their personalities. Seriously, if I told you all their characteristics it would probably spoil the future stories and you might complain for such a long introduction. So I'm sorry and please,I hope you enjoy my imagination. I Love Hetalia! Oh and one last thing, either my future stories might be about romantic scenes of pairing with my OCs or rather about their life or adventure so feel free to suggest what kind of story and it's up to me if I approve to your suggestion. I'm sorry for such a long long llloooonnnnggg introduction please forgive me. I'm new here.


	2. Chapter 2- the coming of Spain

Author's note: let's just say I'm not a history major, so I'm sorry if I'm not accurate at it. I'm doing this for piri-tan.

After many days in the ocean, nothing to eat but rats, Spain has been down and upset as he remember the orders to find a land in the new world and some spices. But now he's upset he hasn't found anything.

"Ugh! Dear Lord, why is this happening?!"He screams, "we're starving in here, is there any fate you have for us?" While he was pathetically screaming and kneeling looking in the sky, Ferdinand Magellan came with a big smile, "Spain! We have a fantastic news-"." Leave me alone! we're hopeless. We're gonna die her- wait WHAT?! What's the good news?!" Spain exclaims as he stood up. " it's far more better than a good news. Look, there's land!" Magellan says happily as he points to an island.

Spain looked where his finger points and sees a land coming in closer. As he sees it he immediately yelled"alright men, be prepared!"

As they landed into the island…

" be very cautious men, look first around the island and then we'll meet right here in front of the ship then we come altogether into the forest" Spain instructed his men.

His men followed his orders. After a while they went onto the said meeting place and carefully walked into the forest. Magellan was leading them while Spain was behind the group."be careful men …Blah blah blah blah …."Magellan says.

While he was talking, Spain saw a small figure laughing and followed it. It led him right outside the forest where he can see it better. He realized he followed a cute little girl holding a flower with a butterfly. She also has a tarsier on her he asked," hello there little girl, what's your name?"

The child was shocked when she saw him, and then the child said nothing.

"don't worry I don't bite." Spain says making a sweet smile.

The child said nothing instead she tilted her head a little to the side and raised an eyebrow, as she doesn't understand what he was saying. Spain was blushing and yelping what a cute and innocent girl she is despite that she's only wearing a few tribal clothes. The child felt uncomfortable with Spain's actions so she stepped back a little bit then Spain noticed. "don't worry, I don't bite instead I'll hug you for your cuteness!" he exclaims.

Then the nerves and conscience of the child is saying "GET OUT OF HERE, HE'S GONNA KIDNAP YOU!" as she sees his arms spreading. Then the child was running and screaming like hell for her life leaving Spain quite upset. "am I that scary…."

Then he noticed something " wait a minute… I'M LOST! He runs around panicking.

"OH NO, WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?! I WAS TOO BUSY CHASING OVER THAT GIRL I LEFT EVERYBODY! MAGELLAN IS GOING TO KILL ME !" Spain says in a panic.

Then he bumped into something… it was Magellan! Spain panicked and knelt down saying "I'M SORRY!FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!FORGIVE ME!I'M SORYY!..." continuously.

"STOP THAT! IT DOESN'T MATTER; DON'T DO THAT INFRONT OF THE PEOPLE! IT'S HUMILIATING!WHERE IS YOUR DIGNITY?!" Magellan silently yelled to Spain with an annoyed face.

Spain stopped and asked "people?"

Then he saw some people with darker skin in a very different look staring at him like a weirdo. Spain blushed and stood up quickly making a small laugh. "ehehehe…"

"oh you" Magellan says with a sweat.

" wait they understand you?" Spain says surprised

" yes, while you were gone, we manage to understand each other." Magellan replied.

"is that so…" Spain says

They managed to stay and traveled various islands to spread Christianity. Somehow, either Spain is really seeing it or seeing an illusion, he always sees the girl that he met before. Then one day…

"NO" Lapulapu exclaims. " but-" Magellan says. "NOOOO!". Lapulapu interrupts him. "why?" Magellan asked.

" I know you're spreading the Christianity here, there's nothing wrong with that, but senses tell that one day YOU foreigners will rule over our rich land! AND I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" Laplapu exclaims in anger.

Magellan left with a dark aura very angry, while Spain trying to cheer him up saying "hey, let's stop this. You do know he was telling the truth that one day they will be ruled. And in fact, I'm surprised, how did he know that? Let's go to other places-". Then he was interrupted.

"This-means-WAR!" Magellan says in total pure anger.

"Oh no, this is gonna be bad…." Spain murmured in fear.

"Men we fight against that Lapulapu. So if he lose we will spread Christianity! And if possible, rule his land and make him serve the queen!

"yes sir!" the Spaniards said with pride.

"why am I dragged to this?..." Spain murmured again to himself

The war came with bolos and spears against guns and cannons.

But it ended up that Magellan was defeated. Nobody knows who killed him but it was said it wasn't Lapulapu but one of his comrades. Then they all cheered as the other fellow Spaniards retreated back into the ship including Spain… it was windy.

"sigh… oh Magellan… what would I tell to the king…" Spain asked himself, very upset. Then he cheers up.

" but don't worry someday I'll rule over this land I PROMISE!"

He exclaims then he noticed something…

The little girl standing right there in the island…

He wonders and awes at the somewhat beautiful sight despite the background having dead bodies everywhere and cheering people too. Her face is emotionless but was staring at him, her hair flowing onto some part of her face and she stands firmly. The wind adding more beauty at the sight. Instead of doting for cuteness he rather gaped unto the beauty of the young girl. She is very small maybe at the age of 3-4. Then the sight had gone smaller and smaller

" who is that little girl?" he wonders

"Maybe one day I'll get to know her. For sure, I shall come back one day… one day….. I wish that there is fate for me….."

End of chapter 2

Who is that girl?...


	3. Chapter 3 - What's your name?

After that incident, there are still many expeditions going to the east. One of the expeditions is Villalobos'.

"Haaa, after a few years I knew I would come back in this place. Oh the memories… I still keep that promise" Spain says relaxingly

Then Spain thought about the girl.

" I wonder what happened to that girl? She has probably grown up into a beautiful pre-teen. Oh the years go by so fast" he says happily.

Villalobos came.

"Hey, Spain I'm looking for a girl here. Have you seen her?" Villalobos asked.

"?... What girl?" Spain asked too.

" well, they said it's a cute little girl probably age 3-4. The tribes said she goes from island to island mysteriously, saying that a 3-4 year old girl can't actually row a boat nor even swim at the distance of each islands. Thinking about that, I think she's a nation like you." Villalobos exclaimed.

"!...That girl! She can be a NATION!" He asked excitingly.

Villalobos: yes…

Spain was happily thinking that the girl might look the same today when he met her "I wonder what her name is…" He muttered.

"I just need to talk to her." Villalobos said.

Then later the leader of a tribe came with a small thing behind him.

"I have good news" said the leader.

"What is it?" he asked.

"the girl you are looking for, she's right here" the leader replied.

Then the girl with a tarsier from behind him showed up very shyly.

"so that's the girl…" he muttered.

Spain saw the girl and was screaming happily and saying "AWWWW, she's so cute"

"she is" Villalobos

The little girl crept out from Spain.

"don't worry I don't bite" Spain says.

The girl's senses tell her to go behind the leader.

"He's like that to every stranger. She doesn't attack" the leader explains.

Spain was upset saying "but I met her before and I swear I won't do any harm beside-"

"Spain, let me handle this" Villalobos said quite angrily.

"but-"

" PLEASE!" Villalobos interrupted him.

Spain stood in silence. So Villalobos went near the girl and the girl slowly showed up again in front of him.

"hello there, what's your name?" he asked.

"I don't have a name nor a human name but I want people to call me Visayas (nickname: Viya)" she replied.

" oh, is that so. That's quite a name" Villalobos said and smiled. So is the girl. Spain was surprised but also happy to see the girl smile.

" But why the name's Visayas?" He asked.

"I like that name because It was like a gift to me by my brother and sister before we were set apart. It's one of the things they gave me before they go. And we never saw each other again ever since, and I don't even almost remember their faces." She answered.

"is that so- wait! YOU have a brother" Spain and Villalobos said in a shobk

"Also a sister" she replied with a happy smile.

Both of them gaped and looked at each other then turned again to her.

"What's their name and where are they?!" Villalobos quickly asked.

"In the north is my little sister Luzon (Luzia) and in the south Is my older brother Mondanao (Midno). I'm in the middle" She replied in a happy childish tone.

" if that is so I can't call each of you a country that would be hard. You three have very small lands compared to ours and you three altogether looks like a country, although transportation is very harsh since you three are an archipelago and I may consider you three as a the three major islands of the nameless country and since you are siblings… I have to name you three an official country name Having your names (Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao) as the name of the three major islands. You three should be united."

Villalobos thought very hard but quick making his explanation confusing, But Spain managed to understand the words then he said

"So, in short, we should find a country name for the three islands to represent." He asked intelligently.

" well… yes." Villalobos replied.

" in that case I will name you FELIPINAS! (Philippines in English), In the name of my boss Philip the II of king Felipe the II."Spain said in a sparkly background

"Philippines…that's a good name. What do you think?"Asked Villalobos to Viya. Viya smiled, meaning yes.

"Well, In that case, Philippines it is." He said in approval

" yay!" Exclaims Spain

Spain and the others spent the days going around the islands again, but this time, with Viya. Viya was very happy with Spain. After the adventure they landed on the same island the leader showed the girl. Suddenly came a Spanish soldier.

"Sir it's time. We should leave now" he said

"What!? NO!" Spain exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it's time" Villalobos said.

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEAVING HER! I JUST MET HER!" Spain said in denial.

"Don't worry Spain it's not the end of the world. I assure you. You will come back here one day. We need to explore more." Villalobos said

"Come back here… yeah…" Spain muttered

Spain was quite scared for the future for he knows what his people will do in his next visit for he doesn't want to hurt the little girl. He doesn't want the girl to know the truth. Spain walked near the girl and knelt to level down for her.

" hey, by the time I get back… I promise I'll protect you" He says

"from what?" Viya asks in innocence.

"uhm…-" Spain doesn't want to tell her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna miss you" She said.

"… ouch…" He said broke heartedly.

"besides I can protect myself anyways" She happily said in pride.

" I know you have a strong will but that's not enough, I really swear I'll protect you"

"seriously, from what?" She asked in irritation

" … it's best if you don't know…" Spain says

"Even though I'm not going to miss you, I'll wait for you" She happily said and smiled.

Spain was touched in what she said. Spain hugged the girl. Viya was surprised but her senses didn't tell her to break free instead to hug back, so she did. It was a warm hug. While the girl is happy, Spain's emotion was sadness and fear of her and her sibling's future. Spain whispered to her ear while hugging "I swear I'll protect you three no matter what"

So after that, Spain is ready to leave seeing a happy version of the little girl. The girl had a Jolly smile and her hands waving. Nothing had changed in her. She's still the same, but a happy one. It was windy again and the sight is more beautiful than ever. So Spain waved back.

Spain: Fate huh…

End of chapter 3

History time? It's at the very beginning of the chapter.

Author's note: yeah the history thingy is short. Supposedly the story should have two histories and the first history turned out to be long Instead of short. Hehehe sorry about that

By the way: either the next chapter would be a oneshot of the triplets in the modern day or the continuation of it, so I'm still deciding if I arrange the chapter from the very beginning to the oneshots in the modern day or mix it up. I still haven't decided yet. So please if you want, you can leave a suggestion of how the story is arranged. oh and I think for every chapter, it would be made up if more than 1000 not less than 2000 I guess. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4- getting the girl

**I don't consider this as a oneshot. Let's just say it's a bonus or extra. Oh and expect emoticons**

* * *

Just another day at the conference…

"Paaassstttaaa!" yells a typical Italian pasta lover. "ehehe (^u^), Italy's being Italy again" Catalina says being sweet and happy as ever. "_sigh…_as usual.. that idiot" Maria face palmed.

Yes, another normal day at the conference.

_**BREAKTIME**_

"Alright sister" Catalina says very sweetly "I'll be out to hang my cute sleeping tarsier to some trees in the garden" (^u^)

"okay" Maria simply replied. "can I leave you here for a while?" she asked "Of course! I know self-defense!" Maria proudly said. "Sister, you do know you can be completely clueless at the times. (^_^) That's why I'm always here for you" Said a worried Visayan."I know sister. Just go and come back quickly" Maria says with a sigh.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright! Break time! Guess I can mess with Iggy for now" says a hyperactive American. Then Alfred saw Maria petting her small tamaraw. He ran fast to her making a surprise. "hey babe!" he said loudly going to hug her, Maria turned around making a face saying _"oh no, here he comes". _"how ya do- oof!" the loud American was stopped by the collar by a British man. Alfred's face was close to Maria. "You git, where is your manners!?" Arthur kept scolding the American when Maria silently tiptoed away from them carrying a tiny sleeping tamaraw. _"Seriously, just for once, I want to get away from his eternal idiocy"_ muttered Maria while silently going out from the conference to the garden " _Sigh... what happened to him? He was just a free and hyperactive man in the old days. Now, he's so talkative and very happy every time he sees me. I wonder why? _(she's so clueless). She settled down to a stone seat in the garden_. _

_***Hetalia***_

"Look Norway! Jackpot!" says a Danish man to a Norwegian. "Her sister's not with her. She's all alone!".

"Admit it Denmark" Norway says pretty depressed "we'll never have any chance for her, not even to her brother!" "Oh c'mon! This might be our chance!" Denmark exclaims "look at that exotic beauty! Don't you want to have her!?" pointing at Maria. (They're in the balcony by the way, let's just say the balcony has a view of the garden, it's not far but it's behind where Maria is sitting. It's right behind her). "_Sigh,_ Denmark, you're not the only one" Norway says " I know! I know you're also attracted to her." Says the Danish man patting Norway's shoulder "well" he continues "if you don't want to, I'll do it-"he was interrupted by Norway saying "_**We**_ are not the only ones, look" he points to a Dutch stalker behind a tree and also a French pervert (or rather a rapist) behind a statue.

"what the- Norway we must do something!" Denmark panicked, shaking the Norwegian. "I'm pretty much sure the Dutch won't harm her" implied Norway "maybe he's a wary person who also wants to protect her" he explains "oh look, the French man is making a move" he points to the French fixing himself and walks towards to Maria. "hmm…looks like the Dutch is hiding. Oh look!" Norway continues. "the Australian and the Mexican is stalking too! I wonder where the American and the Brit is. The German might be too busy to stalk her". "What the-" (O.O) Denmark was shocked realizing Norway knows who their fellow competitors are and having a sharp eye. "Do we really have that many competitors!?" "The Canadian is too shy to stalk her so I think he's not here, and where is her Spanish father? Oh, and also his Chinese brother. I think Japan doesn't stalk her. Good thing the Russian isn't here?" Norway continues more.

Denmark- _**"would you stop that!"**_ D:*****

_***Hetalia***_

"_pourquoi la belle dame toute seule_?" France said as he leaned and whispered onto her ear. "I can still speak Spanish but I don't speak French, France" Maria replied making a space for France to sit. "_vos cheveux sont magnifique et ça sent bon aussi!_" France continues "_pourquoi pas après la réunion, viens avec moi ... au lit ..._"

As he said that, France moves towards Maria breaking her personal space. His arms around her shoulders gesturing and caressing her right shoulder. Maria doesn't mind it, While the other men are feeling enraged. She just stared at his hands on her shoulder then turned to him. "Huh? Speak English" she says in a normal tone, like nothing's happening. All the other men, even France, are surprised thinking "_does she know what personal space is?" (She's totally clueless at the wrong times) _"Norway! We must do something!" Denmark is panicking again "shush! Just watch!" Norway replied. (The other men have no choice but to hide and watch them. Of course, who would leave a French pervert and a beautiful lady alone in the garden?)

"You are quite a different lady, Maria" France seductively says. But she innocently asks "why?" "oh nothing" France was totally surprised that she's not doing anything. But it's making him… happy, so he tighten up the grip and comes even nearer to her and continues "aren't you feeling anything… disturbing?" "well, it does remind me of something. But it's not disturbing"

All men are like "huh?"

"Pardon?" France asks.

Maria said "Alfred also does this kind of things to me". Then all men were like thinking "_ugh! Alfred again! That American…_" so Maria continues "yeah… we got some misunderstanding at first but later we got along so well. I like him better than china, even brother likes him!" . the men are feeling jealous by the minute

"So is that the reason you married him?" France asks in curiosity. "wha- oH! No. it was an arranged married. I have no choice. It's for the better of my people. But I'm feeling that Alfred is taking it seriously. He holds my hands he sometimes hugs me for no reason and some more stuffs like that". The men are growing more and more jealous "his boss even encourages us to **sleep together**"."What!" a shout came from France. As for the other men… their faces were like (O.O) (O.O) (O_O) (O.O) (O_O). The stalkers were as hard as a rock.

"oh nonononnonononono no **NO. **it's not like that! We literally are just together in one bed sleeping. Nothing more." Maria explained. The men cooled down a little bit

, then they silently watched them again. "Alfred is such a lucky guy" says a jealous Danish man. "Yeah" Norway agreed. "Anyways" Maria continued "today he's totally different. The last time he was still just a hyperactive fun-loving man was when he left me at last when I was already independent. But when he returned he's completely different". "what was he?" France was eager to ask "until today, he's so talkative and annoying. I guess he has too much freedom" she answered.

"Well" she stood up "I better get going". "Wa-wait!" the French man exclaimed. "My sister is probably looking for me, you know how she acts when she's so worried" she says happily still carrying a sleeping tamaraw. "thanks for not molesting me, France" she smiled and quickly left.

"… molesting?... oh… DAMMIT I FORGOT TO DO MY THING! _Sigh…_at least I knew something about her past. That American… what does he have that I don't? Hmmph! I'm pretty much sure **you guys** are also asking the same thing, right? He says calling out across the garden. And so the stalkers showed themselves.

"After all this time, you already know?" says a surprised Mexican. Oy! How dare you did those disgusting things to her, mate!" yelled an angry and jealous Australian. "disgusting? I think all men do those things to the woman they like!" France replied in a yell. "it's disgusting if you do it." Norway commented. "Yeah! You do those kind of things differently. In a bad disturbing and disgustingly way!" Denmark agreed.

"but you shouldn't be jealous of me. Be jealous of America! Spending much of his years with her! Hmmph! He's so lucky that he got a shot with her. You also should be jealous of your brother, Canada" as France says Canada showed himself. "! What! I didn't notice him! Must've taken a lot of guts to stalk her" says a surprised Norwegian. "Ha-ha. He got the benefits because he's always unnoticeable" Denmark says laughing. "No. it's alright, I don't have any plans to marry her or else Alfred would be really really jealous. I don't want any fight. I don't want other nations to be hurt" the Canadian says calmly holding a polar bear which kept saying "who are you?"

"The Canadian is right." The Dutch says "let's just compete in the shadows". All men agreed. "well, I already got some points in my score. Plus, I finally touched her" France says happily "hey Canada, don't forget to tell the American and the boring Brit, I'll tell Germany" France says.

"Okay" Canada replied.

"I should tell her father, for more challenge" Netherlands said ."…" the men were silent. "I'll tell the Asians" Australia said breaking the awkwardness. "The other three Nordics aren't interested to her" Norway says. "hahaha! Looks like this is a competition in getting the girl! This is exiting!" Denmark exclaimed.

And so, the men agreed and spread the secret competition to the male nations secretly. All men agreed, although others aren't interested in her. (So they promised to keep their mouths shut.)

_***Hetalia***_

In some time after the agreement the men does their work unnoticeable but for Catalina…

_Australia, new Zealand, Mexico, America, Germany, England, France, china, Spain, Canada got together in a somehow man to man businesses talk and stuffs coincidentally when suddenly…_

"Hello there! (^u^)" Catalina said as she interrupted them.

"Oh kana, why are you here?" Arthur asked. "sister's with brother right now :D" Catalina says all sweet and happy.

"?" the men were confused.

Then Mexico asked "so what?". Catalina was surprised and innocently asked "oh, doesn't any one of you dare make a move on her now?

"!" the men were shocked

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

Catalina saw their faces "hmm? What's with all your faces?"

"h-how d-did you…" Australia stammered. "ehehehe (^u^) I can't believe papa Spain agreed to this. Although it's pretty interesting" Catalina said still looking innocent as ever. "But seriously" she continued walking towards Spain's place.

"Papa Spain, are you really sure about this? (^c^)" she stood right behind where Spain sits. "i-uh… d-don't worry_ mi hija_. If this is what they want then please let them be. B-besides they'll be doing it quietly, they won't harm any nation" Spain stammered too. "if father approves then I won't complain (^U^)" Catalina said bringing back her happy side again while pinching Spain's cheeks as if he's a cute child.(remember that she's standing from behind). Secretly, Spain's hands are shaking. Good thing he's hiding it under the table. "Oh well" Catalina continued "I'll be going now, good luck! Oh, and I won't tell _kuya_" so she left happily skipping like a child. England was confused "kuya?" Alfred answered "it means brother".

"Oh"

"how did she.." new Zealand said. "probably the conquistador stuff… looks like she still has it" Spain says. His hand on his forehead and looks pale. Germany asked worrily "hey, are you okay? Are you feeling pale?". "No…" was the answer from Spain. "I'm feeling regret… what have I done to my daughter?... why did I trained her to be a professional conquistador?".

"it's to kill me remember?" china annoyingly asked. "I say, she's one hell of a conquistador" England said impressed. As he listened to the two, Spain looked paler and paler.

"what have I done?... I tainted her…"

"Good thing you didn't taint Maria!" America happily said. "and it's a good thing Japan isn't here, if he was… Catalina would be all scary and cold…" France said in fear.

Then Spain feeling regret all over "stop it! You're all making me think that I made a monster out of her!

_**END**_

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_**pourquoi la belle dame toute seule?-**_

_**why is the beautiful lady all alone?**_

_**vos cheveux sont magnifique et ça sent bon aussi.-**_

_**your hair is beautiful and it smells good too.**_

_**pourquoi pas après la réunion, viens avec moi ... au lit ...-**_

_**why not after the meeting, come with me... to bed...**_

_**I used google translate…**_

_**as for Catalina being conquistador… she WAS a conquistador. and England calling her "Kana". You'll know more. SO PLEASE STAY TUNED!**_

_***Hetalia***_


	5. Chapter 5

Oh look, some oneshots! i hope you like it. oh and Romano is here

* * *

**Trampoline**

There's another world meeting… _sigh_… this time, at America's place.

_**Breaktime!**_

"Hey Alfred!" England shouted very angrily "why is there a trampoline at the courtyard!?""Oh that? Dunno but who cares? it looks fun to me!" America said in excitement, running towards to the trampoline preparing to jump. But he was stopped again by the brit holding his collar angrily hollering "YOU GIT! That thing called fun!? You're on formal attire! Do you want to ruin it!? What would the other nations think of the super power jumping on a silly trampoline!? Grow up!". "_Sigh_, okay okay, just cool down, dude. What would the other nations think of a gentleman shouting all over the place, huh?"

"…" England was silent

" I'll do it after the world meeting" Alfred said with a sign of upset agreement.

_***Hetalia***_

After the world meeting…

_*sniff* *sniff* _Alfred is really acting sad. England is feeling quite guilty for him. So, he came with him. "It's for your own good… sorry…" England tried to cheer him up. "naaahhh… it's okay, dude. You're righ-"

"_Hahahaha" _

_*Boing!*_

"_Weeeheeee!"_

_*Boing!* _*_boing*_

"_yay!"_

"_weeeeee!"_

_ *!Boing!*_

"_yahoo!_

_*Boing*_

"!"

The two heard some cute cheeky laughs from where the trampoline is. When they saw it…

!(O.O)!(O.O)!

"HEY Alfred! *_Boing_* This is _**so fun**_! *_Boing_* What do you call this thing again? _WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Maria asked while bouncing on the trampoline all happy and having fun as ever. Catalina is with her, innocently bouncing up and down with Maria. The other nations are just staring at the happy twin. Although the sisters are wearing a simple dress good thing they always wear shorts… and some weapons under them

"t-tr-trampoline…" England was stammered.

Alfred's hyper activeness came back "hahaha! I told you it's **fun. **_Right_, England?"

"Tsk, Whatever" (-_-*)

Then Mindanao came "Hey, you two, it's time to go"

"AWWWWW" Maria was upset. She stopped trying to bounce then gradually, her bounce decreases and just sat on the trampoline. She turned to her sister.

"Uy _ate_- !"

While she already stopped, Catalina kept bouncing (guess she didn't hear Minda) then she made a strong force on the trampoline making Maria bounce out of the trampoline flying through the air.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Alfred felt a swift wind passing by him. (England is right beside him)

_*THUD!*_

He turned his head.

"_huh, ! WHAT THE- (O.O)"_

And saw a red faced brit under Maria who is above him.

All the others are like

(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

Minda just gave an apathetic glare. And Catalina just smiled at the scene

"_teeheee _(^U^) _good thing I didn't tell brother (^u^)" _hiding her thought behind those innocent looking smile.

"HAHAHA! That was fun!" Maria exclaimed, still on an awkward position, looking at the red faced brit.

"M-Maria… could you…" he faltered, blood running to his face, Seeing a beautiful face close to his .

"huh? Pardon? Oh-!"

Minda held Maria's arms

"c'mon, enough with the moment, Let's go home"

He lifted her up, While Catalina helped England to get up.

"Sorry about that sister (:I )" Catalina humbly apologized.

Maria replied "naahh, _ok lang_. Sorry about that too England" .

"I-I-It's okay…" England faltered again.

"Well, see ya!" and the three left. Maria looked back happily waving her hand. Minda glared. And Catalina also looked backed making a smile saying "_England, you and France already got a point already!? Looks like the competion's getting hotter." (^u^)_

England numbly waved his hands "G-goodbye…".

*_SMACK_!*

"OUCH!"

" WHAT THE F! MAN!?" America angrily exclaimed.

"HEY, DON'T BLAME ME YOU WANKER! I'M EMOTIONALLY EXHAUSTED, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SMACK ME!?"

"WHATEVER DUDE, YOU JUST BLUSHED THE WHOLE TIME!"

"ALMOST ALL MY BLOOD CAME RUSHING TO MY FACE!"

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING ANYWAYS!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?'

"I'M NOT THINKING THOS-"

"BUT DUDE, HAHA, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

"SHUT IT YOU GIT!"

England calmed down and sighed.

"Anyways, never mind on what I said about removing the trampoline"

"huh, what are you saying, dude?"

"guess you're right. It looks fun"

"HAHAHA, dude, told ya it's fun. Even just watching two hot chicks bouncing around"

England blushed "whatever (-/-)"

"_AND THAT IS WHY YOU CAN STILL SEE A TRAMPOLINE EVERYTIME THERE IS A WORLD MEETING AT AMERICA'S PLACE "_

_(Good thing it's not an eye sore)_

* * *

_***Hetalia***_

**YOYO**

Another world meeting…

Sealand is walking in the hallway, his head down, he mumbled "Why don't they recognize me as a country? Stupid England"

"_Flashback_"

"Here" England said handing over a yoyo "Why don't you go and play with this yoyo?" and so he closed the doors of the world meeting

"_Flashback over_"

He stared at the yoyo in his hand. "Good thing it's breaktime" he grumbled "I'll show him! "He thought very hard while walking, Thinking of a way to get revenge from England. "Maybe if I ask Seychelles…" Because he kept thinking for revenge he didn't notice that he bumped into someone standing in front of him. But he stood still. His face was still in the stranger's chest thinking the man is England. The stranger was silent.

"!- _England! Better make my move now!" _so he quickly moved away from the man's chest didn't even dare looked at the stranger's face not hesitantly exclaiming pointing at the stranger with the hand that holds the yoyo "Hey England! I'll show you- …" Sealand faltered looking at the man's face with his own eyes realizing it's not England.

"Hmm…England? Show me what?" Minda (Mindanao) asked with a passive voice and face. Sealand's position was frozen, his hand still pointing at Minda. Now realizing that the person he's pointing looks scary and serious. Plus the sullen look on his face, his hands starts to shake, but he put together all his guts and bravely said "oh, pardon me, I-I thought you were someone else…" But he stammered while still frozen pointing his hands at him. Minda didn't mind.

"You mean England? Minda said in a less scary tone "That's fine. Looks like you hate him too- hmmm?" then he noticed the yoyo in Sealand's hand. He turned curious.

"Why are you carrying a deadly weapon?"

"Huh?" Sealand was confused.

Then Minda took the yoyo from Sealand's hand which is still shakingly pointing at him. Sealand's reflexes made him to quickly withdraw back his hand. His senses told him to because he thought he'll lose his hand, But Minda didn't mind that too. Minda just stared at the yoyo.

"Hmmm… why is it made with plastic? Doesn't look like a weapon to me" Minda stated very curiously.

Sealand thinking that the scary man is an idiot for thinking that a toy is a weapon just carelessly said "silly man, thinking that the yoyo can be a weapon, hahahaha" he laughed loudly.

"!-pardon?" Minda winced.

"uh-! oh, nothing, nothing, hehe"

"this, silly?" Minda asked

"I didn't say anything" he panicked.

"I can show you that this can be a weapon"

"W-wait! No!" Sealand panickly stammered, thinking it will soon be his end.

"My sister is the professional one with this…"

Sealand was surprised on what he said "you mean your hot sister? Which one"

"hmmm?"

"Oh nothing, nothing hehehe…" Sealand is panicking again.

He noticed the awkwardness rising. Sealand stood there gazing at the man who's just staring at the yoyo he's holding.

"_Should I run or something?"_

"I" Minda broke the silence "I'll be going now" he turned the other way around.

"Wait, Where are you going!?" Sealand asked in confusion. But Minda was a few meters away, still holding the yoyo. Looks like he didn't hear Sealand or he just walked in a fast pace. Sealand just watched. He hesitated. Thinking that disturbing people like Minda would make things worst.

"_Never mind, it's just a stupid yoyo"_ And Sealand left the scene.

_***Hetalia***_

_At the same day..._

_Dismissal_

"Hey America" A usual British gentleman says with the typical accent "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh," the American turned looking over his shoulder. "hey dude!" he quickly walks towards the Brit.

"I'll be just going to the _trampoline _at the courtyard, wanna come, hmmm?" he teasingly asked the Brit.

England blushed "I'm coming with you just because someone has to stop you in your future nonsense"

America chuckled "whatever you say,dude"

The two walked to the courtyard where the trampoline is. They're not there yet but they're already hearing the laughters. But something's different. They heard ONE cute female laugh and a manly chuckle so they stopped their tracks, listening.

"?"

Then a sweet voice said

"Having fun there, Luzia?"

Hahaha, _OO naman_!" a happy voice said "Hey New Zealand, why not join us!?"

" !- _New Zealand?" _the two were surprised_._

"no,no" the calm male voice said.

England realized "wait, if New Zealand's there then…"

I'll just join afterAustralia. Besides I think the trampoline is only for 2 people" the calm voice continued.

"Australia!?" the two quickly ran towards the trampoline then sneaked behind a hedge wall. Both taking a peek.

"Hahahaha, hey Australia, your koala is having fun!"

"Easy there, Maria. You might bounce off again"

" Oh yeah I almost forgot"

"Here, I'll hold your hand" he puts out his hand. (They're still bouncing).

Maria held his hand. Austraila smiled and slightly blushed. The other two-

(O.O) (O.O)

Jealousy grew rapidly.

So the australian and the filipina were bouncing while holding both of each other's hands when

"Oh!"

Maria's feet slipped from the trampoline's almost slippery cloth which ended up leaning over Australia while in the air. Australia was surprised seeing Maria is hugging him which got him blushing and unfocused.

They fell out of the trampoline. The two were rolling on the ground. Finally, it stopped. Australia is on top of her, completely silent.

"Oh my, Maria are you ok" the sweet voice sounded worried.

"Australia-" the calm voice stopped." Australia..."

Australia sat up from their position looking away from Maria, hiding his blush.

" ?... Something wrong" Maria asked.

"N-nothing... He stuttered.

The other two are more shocked than ever. They can't take it anymore, jealousy getting the best of then, so they just left.

They came back with a heavy disturbing dark aura. France, spain, and some others are still there. They silently sat down beside each other.

" What happend to the boring Brit?" The French asked in confusion.

"Why is brother not being brother?" Canada asked.

" Did something happened" Spain asked.

"..." Was the reply from the two

_* Australia got two point*_

_***Hetalia***_

At the courtyard

"Oi" a manly apathetic voice said " Maria, I got somethi-" he felt something " did something happened?"

"No,no" Viya said "we just got tired of bouncing. that's all" (^u^)

"..." Minda's not sure. He feels that something happened. (He got good instinct).

"Anyways, I got something for you" he held out the yoyo.

" Oh look" Maria got surprised "that almost looks like the weopon I use In the old days! Hahaha oh memories..."

" I saw it from a boy. He says it's a toy"

" Well it is a toy" Viya replied

"... Really?"

"Yeah" Maria answered taking the yoyo from her brother.

" Well I can't play the yoyo" she said depressingly as she just hanged the yoyo from her finger.

"See"

"..."

" But I can do this"

She quickly held out a tomato.

" Where did you get a tomato?" Viya asked.

" From Romano... Long story"

So she threw the tomato into the air and swang the yoyo. Making the yoyo's string wrap around the tomato, still in the air. And she confidently pulled the string then *_SPLISH* _the tomato was squished into pieces!

" Wow! Amazing!" Viya amusedly clapped her hands. While Minda just shortly whistled.

Turns out Sealand followed Minda. Hiding behind a hedge wall. He wanted to see why MInda refers the yoyo a weopon. Also, he wants to see his two gorgeous sisters. He saw the whole tomato thing. While the two are amused, for Sealand he swore he was pale. He ran back to where the meeting is. The quiet american and brit, as well as the others, are still there. The two still sitting quietly looking down while the others are discussing on what happened to them. Sealand silently walked towards the big table and sat

beside England. England and Sealand looked at each other then looked down. Sealand still looked pale.

"Seriously, what happened to them? Denmark asked.

" No matter what happened, I'm pretty much sure it has something to do with the pearl trio (Maria, Viya, Minda)" Mexico said.

Then Romano came, grinding his teeth and stomping towards spain.

" Hey, Spain, do you have any tomatos!?" He asked with irritation.

"Uh... No" Spain replied with a slight confusion "why?"

"That mango bitch took my last tomato!"

"..."

" Were you arguing with Maria over tomatoes and mangos again?" Spain asked a little bit mad.

"...she started it"

" Romano..."

"Ok, ok! It was actually my fault! The argument ended up like a throwing fight. I threw tomatoes on her. She dodge all of them but caught the last one"

" Weird, what I know is she never bring any mangos in the world meeting even if she wanted to"

"..."

"Romano..." Spain was growing angry while the other nations stepped back.

" She threw nothing! Romano panickly answered " when she got the last one I thought she would throw it back! So I ran as fast as hell!- " Romano realized he just embarrassed himself in front of many nations.

"..." (-_-'")

Everything got awkward.

* * *

_***Hetalia***_

**History time: they say the yoyo first originated in the Philippines. The tribe uses it to hunt. They climb up a tree then when a prey appears they attack it from above.**

**Alert! Alert! For my fellow readers out there, I got an announcement! There will be another new story like a summer special. Characters are still the same! It'll. Be a little mermaid theme. For the glory of hot summer and sweet beaches and tan-liness. But for the sad news... You have to wait for tropical summer to come... The story will probably be short. It'll start from summer in the philippines (about march) until the summer on june. Which is the start of another school year so... Stay tuned! Oh and there'll be some new characters in there too! Oh and as for the history (the life of the trio)... That would probably be the second priority of this story. Cuz the history part is the major one in the ending chapters. Actually, this story isn't only filled with history and oneshots. There will be more from my crazy and stubborn imagination. Oh and lastly. Don't expect for the chapters to come quickly. My lessons are hectic. (-_-"'). Oh I almost forgot. The story will be titled "a tale of two tails"**

* * *

"_**Will Russia appear in your stories ~da~?" (^L^)**_

_**Me: yes… of course**_

"_**I can't wait for the summer special ~ve~"**_

"_**That mango bitch is taking the spotlight!"**_

"_**What did you say about my sister?" (Minda)**_

**"…"**


	6. Chapter 6 - the Burning Village

**Fires dancing on the wooden huts. The crackling sounds of memories burning can be heard throughout the village. The sky can see the lights of the flames. The beating of the panicking feets and cries for safety doesn't make a good rythm. The old memories are burning along with the things of the villagers. And at the gate of that certain village, a figure of a girl sitting in front of the flaming village can be seen. That figure stands out from the fire. Then came a foreign man coming infront of that girl. The girl raised her head to look at the man, but she looked with hatred and anger not hope of someone coming to rescue her land. A word came out of her mouth.**

**"You..."**

"HOW COULD YOU!-" the girl shouted at the man. She readied a small dagger from her back and jumped very high at the man ready to attack. But out of nowhere, another man grabbed the girl during her jump to attack the first man. The girl stuggled while the second man held her and took the dagger.

"Let go! Let go of me!" The girl shouts off a childly but angry voice.

"Here, sir" the second man gave it to Spain, the first man.

"Thank you, I owe you a lot" he said as he took the girl and held her in his arms making a warm hug. "You may go" he said to the spanish soldier, the second man. The soldier left, leaving the two.

"Let go! Let go! I said let go of me!" The girl struggled and pounded his shoulder from the hug but it only made Spain hug her more tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered on her small ear with tears shedding off his eyes. "I'm really sorry".

Even if the girl is struggling she listened to him.

"That's why I promise I'll take care of you... I'll protect you... I'll be your new and better family along with your siblings..."

The child stopped her struggle when she heard the last part.

"Ate, kuya..." she mumbled.

"L-let go of me! I want to see them!" She struggle more and harder. But again, Spain hugged her even more tightly.

"LET GO!" The girl started crying.

"Come with me, your family left you. , right? You don't need to worry if I ever leave you..."

"BUT I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl screamed.

Spain held her head which is forcibly resting on his shoulder.

"There, there" he said as he hugged her. this time, with a comfortable and less tight one. Bit by bit the child settled down and forcibly hugged him back but tears flowed out of her eyes and she held the cloth on his shoulder very tightly. He can hear her sobs but later on, the sobs went down, the tight grip was gone, and the child went unresponsive.

"?..." Spain wondered.

Turns out the child fell asleep.

Spain smiled. She looked cute.

Far away from the figure of the two was a little girl ,looking older than the first, looked at them then ran towards them. Spain started walking to his ship.

"Papa! Papa!" The older girl shouted.

"Catalina!" Spain shouted back waving his hand with a smile.

"Papa, where's my sister?"

"Right here" he patted the younger child's back.

"Can I see?! Can I see?!" Catalina exclaimed with excitement. She held Spain's pants and looked up to his face.

"Ssshhhhh! Not now. She's sleeping"

"Oh, ok (^u^)" she gave off a sweet smile.

"So what would you name her?" Catalina innocently asked.

"Well I'll name her with your last name De la Cruz and I bet she's cute like you and she'll grow beautiful like you".

Catalina giggled. It ringed Spain's heart.

"I'll name her Maria Clara"

"Hihi! It suits her perfectly! (^u^) for Mama Mary and Santa Clara?"

"Yes" he stroked Maria's short but beautifully curled hair.

"Maria..."

"Atlast" the child smild widely.

"I'm finally united with my sister... I can't wait for brother (^u^)"

Spain's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, you also have a brother..."

"I can't wait!"

Spain's thoughts are regrets and guilt for the future, thinking what would it be when he comes there. Catalina has no clue of his actions. What she knows is that Spain promised her to find and bring her siblings, nothing more. And that's what Spain wanted. He doesn't want her to know.

"Is this what fate is for them?..." He said with regret and guilt. He stroked Maria's hair.

* * *

"Promise me your loyalty to me" the king of Spain said "and I'll promise your siblings' safety"

"I will..." Catalina bowed to him in respect. She then stood up with proper posture and discipline, but not wearing her smile.

"You are now a conquistador, you will now be loyal to the throne" the king said with high pride.

And that is the start of her conquistador duty.

* * *

History time: after Villalobos is Miguel Lopez de Legazpi. He wanted to make an expedition at Manila. He met raha Sulayman and... Well they fought and I guess you know who won. I don't kno but I heard he butned his small village and left to the moiuntains to be free from the spaniards. Guess he doesn't like the spaniards. Then after a year he made another expedition in another part of manila. There he met Lakandula which got along with Miguel 'cause the Spanish force is too strong. Miguel made a lot of expedition in luzon. I think his expedition ended he settled somewhere in Bicol. And that's why there is a city in Albay called Legazpi. Albay is in Bicol.

I wanna make cliffhangers! myahahahaha * evel grin and laugh* this will be the last history part. The rest for the history arc :( and all the modern day event will be told so no need to worry! :)

Oh yeah, I need your help. Please suggest a nice name for a talking shark. Yep, it's for the summer special. Please post on the review. I'll pick one that pleases and interests me. Thanks for the cooperation :) oh and I'll be using more emoticons if I can cuz words and letters only are too mainstream.


	7. Chapter 7

This story just came out of my mind. Dang my imagination.

"Ate!" Said a panicking Mary " "Please, put that portrait down!" She exclaimed as she points at an old beautifully painted portrait on the wall.

"Huh," the older Filipina let out a confused face " why?"

"Spain is coming!" Mary shouted " I don't want to bring our old stupid memories!"

"But Mary," Catalina sighed "you do know you don't show up every time Spain is here"

"Yes, yes. I know that you're the one showing up when Spain is here but I don't want him to see that!"

"When did that portrait even get here?"

"... J-just replace it or something, As long as that portrait is either gone or hidden!"

"Ok, ok just chill...you really hate Spain that much?"

"_Sigh_. long story sister. It's almost like you hating Japan..."

Catalina shrugged in approval

"Oh well, looks like we're the same"

"Yeah, Now I'll help you with the portrait"

Some other day...

"Maria!" Catalina let off a low heavy voice "take out that oriental fan!" Her voice back at feminine tone.

" ... I guess I don't need to ask..." Maria sweat dropped.

"Please, hurry! Take it out! Or hide it, or better-throw it away! "Catalina shouted unintentionally.

" Ok, ok. But I'm not going to throw it"

"Really? Are you sure?" Catalina gave off a sigh of sadness.

"Yes, I didn't throw the portrait you know."

Then Manny came in.

"You two..." he looks like he's keeping he's dark aura inside. He looks as impassive as he always is but with a worried, panicking, paleness type.

"Ah, kuya. Help us carry out-" Maria stopped when she saw his brother holding her and her sister's hand.

"Come with me..." He looked panicked to his sisters' eyes.

"K-kuya. Looks like there's something wrong..."

"I… I need to hide you two..."

"Huh?" Both sisters said at the same time.

" I heard the news today..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ...Netherlands is coming..."

("''=_=)''''''''''("'' ^ u^)''''''''''''|||||("''• _ •')||||||'''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

Le explanation:

The portrait and the fan will be mentioned during the history arc. I got planz *evil grin*. Catalina is actually afraid of Netherlands (part of history) it's about her conquistador situation. But since Netherlands likes very young women, ( Maria is only 18 while Catalina is 22. I accidentally made her older than Finland [20] and Sweden [21] and he looks mature at that age (-_-') Maria's younger than America [19] there's a meaning) *evil grin again*. Anyways, Manny is friends with Netherlands. Really but during the Spanish period he never told Netherlands or showed him his two sisters for he had a slightly bad impression when he first met him. Yes, he feels friendly with Netherlands but the only problem for him about Netherlands is the "young women" part. Even if Catalina is quite a scary lady, Netherlands likes her as well as Maria. He also stalks them. Catalina knows but Maria doesn't. She didn't tell Maria 'cause she's worried about Maria getting scared too.

Oh, someone anonymous complained to me not including Brunei.

Don't worry, I already included Brunei in my summer special characters before I got your message. And I swear there's a heck of a lot of characters included. Some are just not yet official and might be just a fan fiction. I'm actually preparing the chapters before summer so all I just need is to let out the chapter in schedule and also... So I would know what the ending would be earlier... Yeah... My imagination for the ending's getting rumbled... But I'll find a way don't worry :) all you need is some patience and wait for summer! *sweatdrop* yeah... Summer...

I'll post the introductions first.


	8. Chapter 8 - draw that circle!

Marukaite Chikyuu Philippines (Luzon only)

* * *

Hoy, hoy tatay. Give me lambanog.

Hoy, hoy , hoy nanay.

I cannot forget that adobo I ate. was it during the spanish period?

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Suddenly! There's the earth!

March on the ground, there's the earth.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a wonderful world can be seen.

Where freedom has walked all through our lands!

Pilipinas!

"Although I can be hard headed at times... But atleast, I got heck of a hospitality"

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Looking closely, there's the earth.

Lie on your back, there's the earth.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Ah, we never knew before, the taste of sweet old great freedom.

" We love it!" (Catalina)

Hop on my Kalesa or kuya's Vinta!

Pilipinas!

(Maria's child voice mode)

Hoy hoy kuya, pahingi naman!

Opo ate, I'll go get that mango!

Hoy hoy lolo, peace is the best.

Ayan na si bunso,

"Yummy"

Hey, hey baba. I want that mango.

Hey, hey iyao. Hey, hey iyao.

I cannot forget that inihaw I ate. was it before the spanish or american, period?

Buko juice, Halo-halo, are the greatest drinks during summer.

(Instrumental)

(Back to normal voice mode)

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Draw a circle, there's the earth.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a wonderful world can be seen.

Come see ate's cute tarsiers, they're exotic!

Ah, all through the world's corners,

Sleeps the recipe of joy.

Living for the future with freedom on my hand!

Pilipinas!

* * *

Kuya- brother

Ate- sister

Tatay- father

Nanay- mother

Lolo- grandfather

Baba- old native calling for father

Iyao- old native calling for mother

Adobo, halo-halo, buko juice (you look it up :P)

Kalesa- it's hard to explain so I guess you have to look it up too

Vinta- that one too. What I know is it's a colorful sailboat. Did you know Manny battled with Spain in his shores using vinta? Vinta is in Zamboanga, Mindanao. And Manny's tiny Vinta defeated Spain's big battleship. It's cause the hard corals underneath them scratched and scarred Spain's ships . True story.

* * *

hey there, please review and help me with the shark name. actually, even if you're not a user you can review. so please write for meeeeeeeeeee. please say anything , any suggestion, any opinion, anything you want to say, if you want, you can suggest a oneshot story or pairing just pleeeeaaaase! i need reviews. in tales of two tails, the shark's name will be mentioned in chapter 4. i'm prepainf the chapters and this is my plan for now

chapter 1- short poem

2- characters

3- start of story ( this is where the story starts) about the sailors

4- next story

ppppppppplllllllllllllllllle eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa assssssssssseeeeeeeeeee! have mercy on my soul. please review :) you just write your comment and as for the name - you write any name you like.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mindanao 1

**For a few chapters' theme it's all about Mindanao :).**

The Philippines will be visiting Mexico as well as the latins.

" _Sigh_" Luzia sighed in worry " I have things to do in those visiting days. What am I suppose to do? I can't ask ate Viya-" Luzia realized something " Kuya!"

.

.

Mindanao is coincidentally at Luzia's farm at that time.

" Kuya!" Luzia shouted in exitement.

" What's wrong? You look happy" Mindanao said with an impassive expression.

" C-can you be the one to visit Mexico?" She asked.

"I-"

" PLEEEAAASSSEEE" Luzia pleaded with puppy eyes and hands together.

" ...I'm not busy at the moment so-" He was interrupted by a hug.

" _Salamat_, kuya!" Luzia squeled.

" Uhh..."

" Visiting Mexico is a great idea I thought!"

" Mari-"

" Since when's the last time you met the latins again?"

" M-"

" I'm pretty much sure they'll get along with you even if you're Muslim!"

" I-"

" Ok kuya, bye! _Salamat talaga_!" With that she freed herself from the hug and quickly ran, waving her hand to him.

"..."

.

.

A few days later

.

.

.

At the airport...

Mindanao along with the president boarded the private plane.

" I hope you'll have fun with the latins" the president said.

" Yes, boss" Midno replied respectfully.

" Oh and I almost forgot, Luzia wants you to give these to them" the president brought out a box of puto.

" She made these especially for them, it is famous from a part of her home (meaning her province), Pangasinan. She said that since she can't visit Mexico she made putos for them" the boss explained.

" Puto..." He opened the box and stared at the food with curiosity.

" Hahaha, don't worry if they get curious with the look. Mexico already ate one before so, he knows this" the boss said.

" They should've been for me... Since I'm the one doing this for her..." There was slight annoyance on his face.

The boss chuckled " oh, haven't you tasted one?"

" No I haven-" Midno was yet again interrupted by something. He noticed the plane is about to land.

" Oh, we're here" the president smiled.

A few moments later, he and the president stepped down on the stairs and was warmly greeted and welcomed. At night, he lied on his bed. He positioned himself looking at the sides and stared at the puto box on the table across from him. The sight of the puto box is the last thing he saw before his eyes started closing.

The next day

" I hear the philippine sisters won't be visiting" said a Brazilian woman.

" Yeah, too bad. I wanna see them" Argentina smiled.

" Well, at least their hot brother will be going" Brazil grinned.

" And I heard he's already here and will be visiting today!" Brazil shrieked in exitement. " I wanna see him!".

" Do you like him?" Chile raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh uh-"

Suddenly Argentina saw someone walking towards them.

"Hey, isn't that him?" His eyes aiming at Mindanao.

Brazil gasped. She stood up and ran towards him trying to look sexy and greet him.

" Oh hello, you must be their brother?" Brazil said with a sexy voice reaching out her hand to shake his.

" Y-yes" Mindanao sweatdropped " you must be... Brazil?" He asked, not sure.

Brazil gasped again in surprise " oh my" she said in her sexy voice "you remembered me! How long has it been since we last met each other!?" She asked.

" I-i don't know, Spanish period I guess..." He second-thoughtly answered.

" Anyways..." He tried to make a different topic.

" Want some puto?" He smiled (now he's trying to be very friendly). He let out the box.

All the latins' eyes widened in shock (Chile, Argentina, Panama, Peru).

Chile punched Mindanao hard in the face making his nose bleed. Brazil just stood there confused in front of Mindanao who knelt down holding his bleeding nose.

" Wha-why did you do that!" She quickly knelt down to comfort Mindanao (she's trying to get a shot on Mindanao).

" You're portugese, I forgot" Panama facepalmed. She knelt down and whispered on Brazil's ear saying what puto means in spanish. Brazil's eyes widened and let go of Mindanao. She slapped mindanao on the face very hard and shouted after she stood up "how dare you say that to a woman! Even if I like you, you can't say that to me!" She breathed very fast, some tears falling and she's emotionally exhausted right now.

Mindanao didn't say anything. Mexico came " hey guys" he said with a smile "are you guys getting along with- OH MY- WHAT IN THE WORLD- what the hell is happening here!?" He freaked out as he headed and knelt towards the nose-bleeding man.

" Did you know what he said!?" Chile yelled very angry.

" I can't believed he's as perverted as France!" Peru yelled.

" Probably worse than France! Rapist!" Panama yelled too.

" The worst! I can't believe I like someone like him!" Brazil yelled emotionally.

" Stop with that! What are you all saying!"

" He said- he said- he-" Chile hesitated to yell out the word so he grabbed Mexico's ear and whispered.

"Puto?" Mexico innocently asked as Chile pulled away from his ear and kept glaring at the kneeling nose-bleeding man.

" Don't say it!" Brazil knelt into tears.

"Puto?...puto...puto..." His thought was looking for a word thinking he heard of it before. His eyes finally darted to a box of puto on the ground slightly open. His eyes widened.

" Idiots!" He shouted making all the latins stop and silent.

" Puto means rice-cooked dumplings in the Philippines!" He exclaimed with so much stress, pointing at the box

" Wha-what?..." Brazil murmured in confusion.

" Re-really?..." Panama flustered.

"But- but isn't it they know Spa-Spanish?" Chile stammered.

" Ugh! No matter what, YOU SHOULDN'T PISS HIM OFF! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS!?" Mexico yelled.

Suddenly, they felt a very disturbing aura. They looked and saw it came from the man still on the ground who covered his face the whole time. All their face turned pale.

"Uh-uh M-manny..." Mexico trembled as well as the others.

"I-i we're sorry..."

"..." Mindanao said nothing. The aura turned more scary in every second as Mindanao slowly stood up but wimpered a little. Suddenly, when Mindanao shrugged it off, the aura quickly faded away.

All felt relieved.

"Ah so-sorry for punching you..." Chile scratched the back of his head.

" So-sorry too for slapping you" Brazil said while Mindanao was still wimpering.

" Y-you okay? Sorry about them... Puto has a different term in Spanish..." Mexico said as he tried to support Mindanao's stature. But Mindanao let go of Mexico's helping hand giving sign that he doesn't need help. He turned his back from the latins (his hand still covering his face) and walked away from them. Slowly, his figure went smaller and smaller from the latins.

"... Ah... About the puto... I think we can still eat it" Mexico forced a smile trying to cool things up.

"Y-yeah..." The latins played along with it.

" I can't believe he's that scary..." Brazil said to herself.

"It's good with cheese"

.

.

.

.

After that day Mindanao never dared to get out of the hotel room. Many days passed.

"Hmmm... I wondered what happened to him?" The president wondered.

"..." Mexico kept his mouth shut.

.

.

.

.

Mindanao and the president went home to the Philippines.

"..."

" Oh, kuya! How was the visit!?" Luzia asked in excitement.

"..."

"Kuya?"

Mindanao didn't mind his sister. He headed staight to his bed either exhausted from the trip or trauma from the event or rather, both.

Luckily, his long loyal pet Philippine eagle fled to his window making him smile.

" How are you doing here? Did they took good care of you"

The eagle's gestures are affectionate to him which means yes.

" You know, out of all the years of my life and history, that was the first time someone dared to punch me in the face even if he's unconcious of his action" he said with a smile.

The eagle looked at him.

" I also heard a confession..."

Mindanao slightly blushed. He looked at the floor.

" It's really the first time someone dared to confessed to me. I never thought my face would heat up when I hear that. Probably the first time to hear one"

He kept smiling at the bird.

"I was really blushing"

* * *

**Hello there! Anyways, Luzia actually has many thing to do like farming and going to different places to help the children. So don't thing she's a lazy _. Viya too has many things to do. Mindanao actually stays at Luzia's farm sometimes when the mess doesn't busy him up. Also, he helps his sisters at their farm. Now, as for the puto part... Search it at google translate. You'll be shocked. This story is rated T not M so I don't want to say it. Sorry for the inconvenience. So um errr... This might seriously be the last chapter before the summer special. Don't worry, this'll be back after... If ever I can finish the summer special... Turns out I have a busy summer... But I'm sure I'll finish them.**

**and by summer i mean the summer in the philippines. starting from march to may. i actually forgot to say that.**

**yup. it means it's out right now!**

**a tale of two tails.**


	10. Chapter 10- le Announcement

**announement!**

* * *

**dear readers,**

**i am really sorry for not telling you that the summer special is already out... our summer. summer in the Philippines**** , you know, starts from march to may... i'm really sorry for not saying that -_-'.the summer special is already at chapter 7...but don't worry! the thrill and good stuff is not yet happening!so it's not too late for us filipinos!^u^.**

**anyways, to fill up this whole chapter rather than leaving this short message. as an apology gift, i will leave some facts about the three and some already-out sneek peeks.**

* * *

**Mindanao is close friends with:**

**Brunei (best friend, actually)**

**Myanmar**

**Turkey**

**Switzerland**

**India **

**Netherlands (of course)**

**Tibet**

**Yup, be surprised. You'll know how they metin future chapters : )**

* * *

**Viya has a scary low voice when she was conquistador. She still has it although her current voice a sweet female one.**

* * *

**When Luzia is in the worst condition or something like that, she cries blood instead.**

* * *

**Luzia has a nasty trauma from her past.**

* * *

**Half of Viya's strength or energy was lost when she was a conquistador. So, she's not that strong currently.**

* * *

**Mindanao was once Catholic. Now, he's back to Muslim. He got a really good reason.**

* * *

**All trio's eyes are pure shiny black. Almost representing a black pearl.**

* * *

**Only Luzia, Viya, and Guam calls Mindanao "kuya" (brother).**

* * *

**Myanmar and Brunei calls him "Minda" for teasing reasons. Although Mindanao has no complains.**

* * *

**While America calls Mindanao "J****ohn". He got reasons.**

* * *

**Luzia was once married to America.**

* * *

**America calls her Maria.**

* * *

**The summer special is titled "A Tale of Two Tails".**

* * *

**All of the mermaids' tail's scales start from above the chest to cover it. No need for bras.**

* * *

**All female nations except North Ireland is a mermaid but represent big lakes and any water bodies.**

* * *

**The talking shark's name is already Marlin. Too late too suggest.**

**As for Bruce...i think i can use that :).**

* * *

**All male nations are either sailors or a person at a rest station. Most of them are sailors.**

* * *

**The queen's full name is Ariadana Pacifica. She's also a goddes of the water.**

* * *

**There are also normal mermaids which means**

**Humans and nations: land**

**Mermaids and special mermaids (female netions): water**

* * *

**In the summer special,**

**Luzia would either be called Luzia or Luzon**

**As well as the other two.**

**Luzia and Viya is considered a nickname.**

* * *

**The Special mermaids have no human names.**

**Only normal ones have one.**

* * *

**The special mermaids' tail is based on their flag color.**

* * *

**The special mermaids, like the male nations, live a long life. Although they have magic and special powers.**

* * *

**Sneak peek :)**

**"Departure for the U.S.S Latin will be in 20 minutes. Sailors and chefs, please be ready for the departure" says a formal toned announcer on the mic at the headquarters.**

**"Come on , guys, let's go" says a leader-acting Mexican.**

* * *

_**The legend of the sunken lands**_

_**People wonder why there are so many seas and lakes**_

_**Is there some kind of mistake?**_

_**They say those were sunken lands**_

_**Made by curse's hands**_

_**But can't be made just by a mortal**_

_**It can be God who is immortal**_

* * *

**"Heracles!" Turkey yelled holding a pretty pearl " hurry up and come in here! I found something!"**

**" Why did you dragged me in Mindanao again?" Greece asked**

**" It's cause I want you to be my assistant in researching here, remember?"**

**" Why me again?"**

**" All nations have work to do in this era because of "the mermaids" stuff, and you're not included in the U.S.S ships so I dragged you here"**

* * *

**Just visit my profile.**

**I hope you enjoy the summer special! **


End file.
